x0 AVD 0x's 2008 FanFiction Contest
by x0 AVD 0x
Summary: A contest/writing prompt. See inside for details, please enter, this will be fun for all involved! Results up now!
1. Rules and Stuff

So, I've been reading fic's on this site for a while, and I've seen quite a few contests, and I'd like to propose one of my own.

Terms: A story with a focus on a character other than Edward or Bella. Quite honestly, we all know that Edward sparkles, and Bella's clumsy. It's okay if they're in it, I just don't want everything centered around them. Give me something different. Funny, angsty, epic, doesn't matter.

Conditions: Please nothing over 10,000 words. I don't know how many entries I'm going to get, and I want to be sure I can get through everything. But other than that, give me anything! One-shots, crossovers, Multi Chaptered, it's all good.

How to enter: Please copy and paste your entries into a PM or post under your penname and link me the story. Either way works nicely.

Deadline: Hmmm... today is the 19th of December, so I suppose... The end of January is a good place to stop. So lets say at January 31st, midnight I will no longer be accepting entries.

Prizes: Cullen Cookies? Just kidding. I'll link the winning fic's up on my page, and plug them on my livejournal. More readers = more reviews. And in my mind, that's the best kind of reward.

Good luck everyone!


	2. Deadline Extention

because its February, and I've only got four entries, I've decided to extend the deadline to February 28th at midnight.

Trust me guys, you wanna enter this contest! Cullen Cookies! I mean, who _doesn't_ want those?!


	3. 4th Place: ParamoreEvanescenceTwilight

After quite some wait, the results are finally in!! (drum roll please....)

* * *

Honorable Mention goes to: ParamoreEvanescenceTwilight.

Judge's Comments: As soon as I read this fic, I knew it would place somewhere. The concept of imprinting is strange (especially when it concerns babies like Renessme and Claire), but the author here has managed to make it understandable. So, congrats to her!

* * *

**"Hopelessly Devoted to You"  
**  
It wasn't hard to let go.

My fingers unclenched from the strings of before, and I watched them as they  
flew higher into the sky, disappearing into mere specks. I was glad to see  
them go. I knew that their resignation would save me a lot of pain. I closed  
my eyes for a brief second before I opened them, and stared at her. She stared  
back at me. Her eyes were the same color of the eyes of the girl I'd once  
loved, but they no longer reminded me of that girl.

And, as I watched in rapt amazement, steel cables were built.

The first one rappelled from the sky, seemingly out of nowhere, and attached  
to me with unshakable force. Then another one came, and another. They all  
converged on a vantage point in the middle of my back. And I knew I was  
dependent on these cables. If they were cracked somehow, or cut away, I would  
hurdle up into the sky, just like the strings of the past.

I knew who had control over the cables.

Then, she smiled at me. She had two full rows of perfect, tiny, milky teeth.  
I was aghast. Awestruck by her sudden and total power over me. I knew I was  
helpless to her every wish. All she had to do was smile that smile, and all my  
defenses would fall away limply.

"Hello, Renesmee," I whispered.

* * *

Don't forget to leave the author comments and lots of lovely reviews!


	4. 3rd Place: Permanent Rose

3rd Place: Permanent Rose

Judges Comments: It's always nice to find a well written story that makes you roll with laughter, and this story surely does just that. Renesmee is such a strange character, (personally, I believe she never should have existed in the first place, but that's why I'm not Stephenie Meyer...) So it's refreshing to see her portrayed as I think any crazed vampire child would. (okay, I'm done ranting, enjoy the story.) Congrats Permanent Rose!

* * *

"Renesmee the Demon"

The living room was torn to pieces. Books and pillows lay in disarray, torn and mangled, as if some sort of rabid monster had ravaged the place (and in a sense, one had).

Rosalie sat on the couch, unmoving, her clothes torn and covered in blood. She was exhausted, quite a feat for one of the undead. She did not even dare to breathe as she stared at the sleeping form on the couch beside her. A baby.

It was a female baby. And though she was still covered in remnants of blood (they had tried to bathe here, but she shrieked every time they brought her near the water), she was the most beautiful baby imaginable. Though she had only been born five hours prior, she already appeared to be at least four months in age. Her skin was pale and milky just like her vampire father's but held just a hint of blush, tribute to her once-human mother. Her eyes, hidden behind her delicate lids as she slept, were a rare shade of brown, hiding the bloodlust that was usually so apparent in newborn vampires' crimson eyes. Her bronze curls, the exact color of her father's, fell to her shoulders, a shocking look for such a small child.

Her chest rose and fell with small, even breaths, and to an onlooker, the baby would've appeared quite calm and peaceful. But, alas, it was not true. Sleep was the only thing that seemed to be able to tame the monstrous baby.

Just then, footsteps were heard coming quietly and swiftly down the main staircase. But not quiet enough. The demon child's eyes flew open immediately; Rosalie groaned.

In a flash, the baby had attached itself firmly to Rosalie's arm, thrashing, kicking, and biting. Rosalie winced from the pricking pain of the baby's sharp teeth. They were strong, but not strong enough to do any damage to Rosalie's granite skin.

"Still the same then?" came a voice, Edward's, who had just emerged from the steps. He wore a pained expression on his face and could not seem to look directly at Rosalie or the child. His insight into Rosalie's mind and the current situation were enough to answer his question.

"And to think she almost died for that _thing,_" Edward mumbled with contempt, thinking of his wife suffering in agony in the upstairs bedroom.

The child only continued gnawing on Rosalie's arm.

A moment of silence (sans the child's fervent gnashing), and then Carlisle entered the room, calm and collected as always.

"Any change?" he asked.

In answer, Rosalie let out another shriek as the child bit down on her arm more harshly than before; Edward only grimaced darkly.

"But look!" Carlisle exclaimed, looking at the child clinging to Rosalie's arm. "She's grown. Just look."

And indeed she had. The child had grown at least an inch and a half in length in just a few hours. She also appeared chubbier and her hair had become longer as well. If she hadn't been frantically trying to chew off Rosalie's arm, she her appearance would've been quite cherubic.

"Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

Edward let out a disgusted sound. How could she still care for this baby after its savage actions, mainly geared toward her!

"A good sign, one would think," reasoned Carlisle. "If her body is growing, then it's safe to say her mind is as well. Edward?" he asked. "Can you tell us what she's thinking?"

Edward growled, but grudgingly complied, answering through gritted teeth. "Blood. And that's it. Even worse than any newborn I've come across."

"She's just hungry," Carlisle explained. "Poor little tyke."—here Edward growled even louder—"She's just like any baby here age, except for the fact that she craves blood instead of breast milk or formula. And I reckon she's teething as well. Rosalie's arm is perfect for her strong little teeth."—here it was Rosalie's turn to snarl—"Like any baby, all her mind's focused on is fulfilling her own needs. Has she been sleeping?"

Rosalie nodded, and Edward saw in his mind that she wished it would've stayed that way. Edward smirked.

"And has anyone thought to change her diaper?" Carlisle added.

No one had even considered trying; it had been hard enough to wrestle the first one on. But when they all thought of it, they did notice a faint stench emanating from the sagging diaper.

Carlisle chuckled. "When was the last time she ate?"

Rosalie answered. "About four hours ago, when you first brought the bottle."

Carlisle chuckled once again. "So naturally, she's hungry. You see, she's just like any other baby her age—well size, I should say. Eating, sleeping, teething...defecating."

Edward pointedly rolled his eyes.

"Emmett," Carlisle called toward the direction of the kitchen. "Will you bring in the bottle?"

Emmett grumbled loudly as he entered the room, carrying a clear bottle filled with crimson liquid.

As soon as the baby smelled the contents, she stopped gnawing on Rosalie's arm. Instead, she began to shriek very loudly, sounding quite like wounded animal. She waved her arms frantically in the direction of the bottle and attempted to escape Rosalie's grasp, but she held the little demon tightly.

Emmett roughly handed the bottle to his wife and left immediately after. The child began to slurp the blood greedily as soon as the bottle touched her lips. She bit down on the nipple so violently that it tore, causing most of the contents to spill onto her small, pale chest. As soon as the bottle was empty, the baby began to lick the blood from itself. No vampire in the room dared to breathe; Edward rolled his eyes so dramatically that it was a wonder they didn't get stuck.

Moments later, the front flew open, revealing tiny Alice, laden with shopping bags.

"Still can't see anything because of that blasted baby," Alice moaned, rubbing her temples. "So I went shopping for a bit. Picked up a few things for the little demon."

No one objected to the nickname.

"Where's Jacob?" Alice wondered aloud as she unpacked her bags.

"Upstairs," answered Carlisle. "I had to give him some morphine to put him to sleep. Only way to keep him away from the baby. She nearly tore him apart, but he didn't even seem to notice. Strong power, that imprinting."

"Just should've let the thing kill him in my opinion," Edward mumbled so quietly that only Rosalie heard. She smirked, silently agreeing with him.

"Aha! Found it!" exclaimed Alice after rummaging through a great deal of bags. She easily tore through the packaging of the box to reveal a Barbie doll.

Edward coughed back a laugh, choking on some venom in the process.

"Every little girl loves Barbie," Alice explained as she handed the doll to the baby, who had begun to chew on Rosalie's arm once again.

The baby took one look at the doll, snatched it from Alice's hands, and with a sickening snap, tore the defenseless doll's head right from her neck. The baby let the body fall to the floor, but she held the decapitated head proudly, as though it were a trophy. Almost at once, she stuck it in her mouth. She pulled it out, revealing that she had chewed off all the hair.

"Well, you're certainly not getting anything else I've bought for you," huffed Alice crossly, stomping across the room and out the door. "I'm going shopping!" And then she was gone.

Carlisle, too, left the room, going up to check on both Bella and Jacob. That left only Edward and Rosalie once again.

"What will we tell Bella?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

Edward shrugged, imaging the pained look that would cross Bella's face when she found out her baby was a monster. "Maybe we could kill it and save her the agony."

Rosalie glared.

"Just a suggestion," murmured Edward, smiling slightly, letting Rosalie know it had been a joke, though, if she had a proper look into his mind, she would've seen that it was not.

"Carlisle said her mind should be maturing as well," Rosalie reminded him.

Edward chuckled darkly. "Well it better mature a lot more before Bella awakes."

"Look," whispered Rosalie, nodding toward the baby. "She's starting to fall asleep."

And so she had. She began to nod off in Rosalie's arms, head lolling to one side. The bald doll head silently fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare move," hissed Edward.

But Rosalie needn't be told twice; only an idiot would've dared to.

* * *

Don't forget to leave her comments and reviews!


	5. 2nd Place: Miss C Cullen

2nd Place: Miss. C. Cullen

Judge's Comments: I've read a lot. (and I mean A LOT) of Twilight fanfiction, and I have to admit that this was the first story like this I've ever read. It's such and interesting concept, and highly intriguing. I'd say more, but I don't want to ruin it. So, good job Miss. C. Cullen!

* * *

"Saved by an Angel"

"Mom?" I turned distractedly to my younger child, my beautiful baby girl. Well, she's eleven now, but she's still a baby to me.

"Yes?" I asked, focusing on her. I noticed that while she was playing one of her soft, shiny plaits had come loose and I bent down to do it again.

"Can I have a biscuit?" She asked as I quickly unfurled the braid and began it again.

"No, Lilly. It's coming up to dinner time. In fact, we're going to have to go now. Go get your brother and sister," I cooed softly, fastening the bobble tightly into place.

"Fine," She huffed and I chuckled as she ran off, returning a few minutes later with fifteen year old Mia and eight year old Oliver in tow.

I was told Mia looked exactly like I did when I was younger, but Oliver had Ben's hair and eyes and Lilly had his complexion and height. I grabbed my younger children's hands and led my charges into the car and drove them home.

*o*o*o*o*

"Ben?" I called as my children all stormed upstairs to their separate rooms.

"Yes, my angel?" He asked as he came over to greet me.

"Nothing," I murmured as I sank into his embrace. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my ear and causing me to shiver. For a moment I forgot everything but us, but the spell was quickly broken by Lilly dashing past us into the kitchen. I untangled myself unwillingly from my husband's grasp, mouthing 'later' to him as I followed her.

"I'm hungry," She moaned.

"I'm just putting on some pasta," I said, doing just that.

*o*o*o*o*

It wasn't until 9. 43 pm that I realised there was no milk left. With a sigh I pulled on my coat and kissed my husband on the cheek.

"Be right back," I called as I shut the front door after me.

It was October, so although it was already dark the air was still warm as I walked through the almost deserted streets in the direction of the nearest 24/7 convenience store.

I didn't hear his quiet footsteps; I didn't see his shadow behind me; I didn't feel his gaze on my back as he snuck up on me.

But I did hear the loud crash caused by the impact of him hitting the concrete covered ground. I spun around on my heel as fast as I could, eyes wide with shock, but my attacker was faster. He was already up and pouncing towards me. In a split second he would be at my throat, but again he ended up lying on the ground at my feet. This time however, I had been watching and I could see that what had stopped him was someone grabbing his ankle. I looked up for my savoir, starting when I recognised the face.

But surely it wasn't her. No, she would have to be the same age as I was now, and besides, in school she was beautiful, but not _this_ beautiful.

No, surely this couldn't be Bella. It had to be an angel.

My attacker was up again by now, and he looked irritated. His eyes were black as coal and he was just as beautiful as my guardian, but surely he was no angel? I noted the sinister edge to his attractiveness and supposed if she was an angel, maybe he was a devil.

Instead of lunging for me this time, he leapt at the angel. I couldn't tell who was winning; they were moving at an inhumanly fast speed making the most unnatural noises while I stood there, stupefied. I assumed from the fact that I wasn't dead that the angel was doing well, but I drew little comfort from that in my petrified state.

"Run, Angela!" She cried, startling me and provoking my legs to move as fast as they could, working on autopilot and carrying me home.

It wasn't until I was on my garden path that what had happened - how close I'd been to death - hit me, and I collapsed onto my porch, sobbing loudly and desperately, my breath ragged from the sudden exercise, shock and fear. It didn't take long for my darling husband to throw open the door, having heard my anguished wails. He took one look at my quaking form and picked me up and carried me up to our bedroom. He hugged me tightly to him, slowly calming my down with words of comfort as he painstakingly got the whole story out of me. He didn't believe that the angel was an angel and in retrospect there was a small seed of doubt, but surely no human could look like that?

My life quickly went back to normal after that, with nothing to prove it was anything more than a dream other than the occasional worried glance from Ben and my memory, sharp and clear as broken glass. I had escaped the incident without a scratch, but two questions stayed with me:

Who was that angel?

And, how did they know my name?

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell her how awesome it was!


	6. 1st Place: JennaLynne

1st Place: JennaLynne

Judge's Comments: Where to start… I hate High School Musical. It annoys me. And I'm not the biggest songfic fan either, and yet, JennaLynne's story dragged me in right from the first line. Horribly melancholy, and beautifully loving at the same time, it's more like poetry instead of fanfiction. The song is lovely. She's done a great job.

* * *

"Can I Have This Dance?"

An evening storm rumbled outside the windows. The thunder, a bit dim and distant, sounded like the sky clearing its throat. Rain slid down the windows like an endless fall of grey tears. Music drifted through the hallway, Chopin, Carlisle surmised. A piano concerto, and a recorded one at that. He followed the sounds, letting it lead him into his own bedroom. The deep velvet curtains were thrown wide open, twilight had faded into blackness, and the only light that entered was sporadic, stemming from the random lighting strikes. Their bed lay beneath the single pane of glass, the only piece of furniture in the room. The central focal point.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

Esme was dancing, barefoot on the polished wooded floor. Her leg arched behind her knee, bent in a seemingly impossible angle. he shrugged off his labcoat, tossing it on a nearby chair. She did a neat pirouette, and landed swiftly in his arms.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

"Hello there." She whispered when he caught her.

"Don't stop on my account…" came his simply worded reply, with a soft smile.

"Join me, then" she said easily, shrugging

There was no thought involved in his response. He wrapped his hands around her waist; she locked her arms about his neck.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

She let him lead, mentally counting the steps in her head, a dance from a previous era, a soft and focused waltz. Esme pulled herself closer to him, laying her head on his perfectly sculpted chest. She closed her eyes.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

More thunder rolled, followed by a flash of lighting, temporarily illuminating their faces. They spun effortlessly around the room, moving seamlessly, it was easier than breathing. Carlisle twirled her around, dipped her low.

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

She looked up at him, eyes wide, filled with the astonishment of finding first love. He was amazed that, seventy years later, he still felt that same pull towards her. With a flick of his arm, he drew her back to his chest. Esme rose, on the tips of her toes, pulled his mouth down to her own. She tasted sweet, a mix of lavender and freesia, gentle, like the music that surrounded them.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

He tightened his grip about her waist, dragging the kiss deeper. Remaining intertwined, they continued to float around the room. Breathless, she broke away, her hair hanging loose and messy, framing her rounded face.

"Carlisle" she sighed his name on a breath.

"Yes, love?" he murmured, falling back into the easy rhythm of the dance.

"Don't let go."

"Never." He whispered. "I'll never let go."

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

The notes had long since stopped playing, the only music the moved with now was that of the rain.

"I have to ask…" he said softly

"Mhmm?" she looked up at him, curious.

"What brought all this on? You haven't danced in years."

She shrugged. "It seemed like a night for ballet."

He pressed his lips to her forehead. "You amaze me."

"I was wrong though,"

"Oh? How so?" his tone was muted, but he was clearly intrigued.

"It was a night for waltzing."

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

He leaned back, using his foot to kick the door closed. In the same movement, he swept her into his arms. She smiled as their lips met again. Gently, he deposited her onto their bed, and without letting go, drew the curtains shut.

"mon amour, pour toujours" Carlisle whispered

"I love you too. For always."

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance?_

* * *

Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
